My life in the end
by lobunaluna
Summary: Desde que se llevaron a su hermano, Milo sabía que tenia el tiempo en su contra. Una vez que cumpliera la edad acorde, el ejercito se lo llevaria a él tambien. Solo que, nadie sabía con exactitud por que el ejercito necesitaba jovenes. ¿Contra que peleaba el ejercito? Milo solo guardaba la esperanza de ver a su hermano y descubrir que pasa realmente en un mundo que guarda silencio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, Saint Seiy TLC NO me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1/5**_

* * *

 ** _Escapa si puedes._**

Desde su salón de clases, debido a su mal hábito de mirar por la ventana, observo llegar los camiones. Sabía que significaba la llegada de estos vehículos, todos los que lo vieran lo sabrian.

-Profesor... -El hombre dejó de escribir y le miro- Me olvide el libro en el casillero.

-Ida y vuelta, Antiko. -El hombre entorno los ojos, el joven no tardó en salir del salón a paso tranquilo. Al hacerlo le arrojó un papel a su amigo _**¡EL EJÉRCITO ESTÁ AQUÍ!.**_

No pasó mucho hasta que este salio del salon con otra excusa y la orden del profesor de supervisar que Antiko volviera de inmediato. Dando un largo rodeo al edificio y poniendo sobre aviso a otros chicos que por diversas razones no estaban en sus aulas. Terminando corrieron junto con ellos al muro de la cancha de deportes.

* * *

Otros chicos le habían seguido imitando su desesperada huida: tener 16 era peligroso en ese momento. Llega a cierto punto los otros jóvenes se separaron de ellos. Saltando paredes y entrando a jardines de desconocidos ellos llegaron a una de las casas.

-¡ABUELO KRETS! -El chico aporreo la puerta desesperado, un anciano con algunos mechones rojos abrió la puerta a los desesperados adolescentes.

-¡Degel! ¡Kardia! ¿Que hacen aqui? -Los menores entraron y se apresuraron a cerrar la puerta.- ¿No deberían de estar en la escuela?

-El ejercito esta en la escuela. -Al anciano se le cayó el bastón y se apresuró a tomar asiento en una silla cercana- Abuelo tengo miedo...

-¿Cómo escaparon?

-Vi justo cuando llegaban -Kardia trago grueso- Estaba mirando por la ventana... Y vi cuando llegaron con camiones...

-Una cosa es que recluten en las calles y otra muy distinta que vayan a los colegios... -Krets observó a su nieto- Agarra el auto, toma a tu hermano y vete del país.

-¿Que?

-¿Qué hay de ti? -Preguntó el alarmado menor- Camus está en su colegio... Si me ven en la calle...

-Yo iré por el... Kardia, te aconsejo que vayas a tu casa y avises que pasa... -Miro al joven- Gracias por sacar a Degel del colegio... Tardare 20 minutos en traer a Camus... ¿Crees que en ese tiempo puedes ir a tu casa avisar y volver?

-Mis padres... Ellos...

-Kardia... Si nos quedamos nos mandaran a la guerra... -El chico abrazó a su amigo y le miró fijo a los ojos.

-20 minutos, si no vuelvo en 20 minutos vete con tu hermano. -Dijo antes de salir de ahí y saltar la medianera.

 ** _Casa de Kardia._**

Su madre lloraba, lo mismo su padre, mientras él guardaba algunas pocas cosas en su mochila y los ahorros de sus padres (A alguien tendría que sobornar para poder cruzar la frontera).

-Nos veremos...

-Apurate Kardia. -Le alentó su padre- Yo te llevaré...

-Me sera mas facil si voy corriendo, alguien podría ver el auto y pararte… -Hizo una pausa, poco y nada se sabía de la guerra. Solo se sabía que había una- O decirle a los militares que me sacaste de aqui.

 ** _Escuela._**

-Faltan dos alumnos, profesor -El hombre le miró estaba completamente enmudecido- Según esto -Miro la libreta de registro de asistencia- son: Antiko Kardia Y Aquas Degel ¿Donde están?

-Salieron del salón, uno fue a buscar su libro y el otro al baño. -Observó el rostro de súplica de todos sus alumnos. Tanto las chicas y los chicos, con ya 16 años, le suplicaban ayuda con la mirada.- Tendrían que haber vuelto ya... -El militar se acercó al pupitre de Kardia y se sentó en el- ¿Señor?

-Chico listo -Sonrio y miro al docente a cargo del aula, luego bajó la mirada, faltaba un trozo a la hoja- Vio llegar los camiones, desde aquí hay una perfecta vista de la reja... Los demás están cegados por los árboles. -Se paro, tomo la mochila del chico (quien claramente la había dejado para disimular su huida) y comenzó a transitar el camino realizado por Kardia.- Y avisó a su amigo. De alguna manera...

-Le pasó un papel. -Un chico sentado a la izquierda del pupitre vacío de Degel hablo- Lo puso bajo la cartuchera. -Tal vez decirlo le salvara de ir con ellos.

El militar levantó el objeto y vio lo escrito por Kardia en el trozo faltante de papel en su cuaderno.

-La mejor táctica de inteligencia ante una emergencia, casi siempre es la más simple. -Miro al que estaba en la puerta- Informa que vayan por ellos.

 ** _Calle. Unos minutos despues.  
_**

Kardia se detuvo al ver los vehiculos del ejercito frente a la casa de Degel. Comenzó a retroceder, por nada había dicho a su amigo de huir del colegio. Observó cómo sacaban a Degel de la casa con las manos esposadas.

Se alejó de ahí. Con paso veloz, entrando en uno de los callejones del vecindarios, vacíos a esa hora dado que no era momento de sacar la basura. Solo había dado una falsa esperanza para su amigo...

Pasó el resto del dia con su hermano menor, Milo noto que algo pasaba. Su madre lloraba todo el tiempo y su padre se había encerrado en el estudio. Tener 8 años no lo hacía idiota...

Cuando caía el sol, tocaron a la puerta. Vio que su hermano sacaba la última foto familiar de su marco, la plegó y la guardó en su chaqueta.

Le dijeron que fuera a su cuarto y ahi se quedara, se quedó en la parte alta de la escalera y vio cuando los soldados se llevaban a su hermano. Observó a su madre gritar que solo era un muchacho y muchas cosas más, que no creyo que le escucharía decir jamás, mientras su padre la sujetaba.

Su hermano mayor, su amigo de fechorías intra domésticas, desapareció en el umbral de la puerta...

 ** _4 años después._**

-Y llegaron a casa... -Aioria se frego la cara con el puño- Y se llevaron a Aioros y a sus amigos... -respiro con dificultad ante las lágrimas- Me dijeron que se habían juntado para hacer una pijamada...

-También se llevaron a mi hermano. -Soltó otro de los chicos en el salón de clase- Lo sacaron de su colegio junto a otros chicos. -Milo salió del salón y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

 ** _Escalera._**

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? -Pregunto Camus, mientras miraba un cartel descolorido sobre un evento que al final se había suspendido.

-4 Años... Y unos meses. -El menor, de 12 años, se sentó a su lado- Se llevaron al hermano de Aioria...

-Mmmm...

-Si, se estaba escondiendo en su casa ahora… -Milo miró su reloj, Kardia se lo había dado ese día... Era el reloj de su hermano y lo atesoraba como si fuera de oro- Al parecer estuvieron rotando de casa en casa.

-¿Sabes algo de tu hermano?

-No nos trajeron una bandera plegada si es lo que preguntas. -Replicó el de ojos turquesa, su hermano había ahorrado durante meses para comprar esa chuchería... Para comprar el reloj que le marcaba la cuenta regresiva.

-Ayer vi cuando le entregaban una al vecino... No se cual de los hijos fue, se llevaron a los dos.

-Mi vecino tuvo suerte -Milo estiró la manga de su suéter y tapó el reloj.- Sus hijos, no se que tenian en la columna, los regresaron a los dos.

-No quiero llegar y encontrarme con esa maldita bandera en casa...

-Supongo que eso es lo que llaman consuelo de tontos -Camus observó de reojo a su amigo- El no recibir banderas, nos dice que están a salvo.

 ** _4 años y unos meses después._**

Estaban en clase de deportes mixtos cuando llegaron los del ejército con la maldita planilla. Milo reconoció al hombre, era el que había ido por su hermano. Le recordaba elogiando la astucia de su hermano, por como se escabulló del ejército y la simpleza táctica del mensaje a su compañero. Le recordaba diciéndole que si era tan listo como él creía, llegaría lejos en el ejército.

-Antiko, Milo. -Los ojos del hombre se posaron en el chico- Tu hermano era estudiante de esta escuela ¿Cierto? -El chico apretó el puño- Excelente soldado, espero que también se aplique a ti. -Milo apretó los dientes, poniendo en tensión su quijada- Aquas, Camus. -Posó su mirada en Camus- El otro que se fugó de la escuela...

* * *

El hombre siguió recitando el apellido y nombre de todos aquellos que ya tenían los 16 años... De 35 alumnos, 20 fueron "seleccionados" para integrar el ejército por su edad. Aioria estaba entre ellos, todos sus amigos estaban en ese grupo.

 ** _Una semana después, Barracas del ejército._**

-Antiko, Milo. Aqua, Camus. Arianis, Mu. Lintia-Saguite, Aioria. -Los chicos estaban enmudecidos al igual que el resto de sus compañeros- Virgi, Shaka. Taurin, Aldebaran. -Posó su mirada en los seis chicos- Ustedes son los únicos que pasaron las pruebas psicotécnicas. Bienvenidos al ejército. -Los demás menores miraron a sus compañeros y luego al soldado- El resto recoja sus menesteres, serán regresados a sus hogares. -Se retiró del lugar, Milo se dejó caer en la cama e intentó reprimir las lágrimas ¿Acaso su hermano había pasado por lo mismo? Le habían dicho que solo debía fallar en una prueba y se iria...

Habia hecho lo imposible por fallar y ahí estaba.

Conteniendo las lágrimas en una barraca, observó a los que lloraban por la alegría de haber quedado fuera del ejército y luego miró a los demás. Mu, Aldebaran y Shaka estaban en otro curso, pero hasta antes de ingresar a la secundaria habían sido compañeros de clases.

 ** _Un año después._**

El helicóptero funcionaba sin hacer el menor ruido o era que esas cosas gigantescas que tenía en los oídos le impedían escuchar. Camus iba sentado a su diestra y Shaka a su siniestra. Les habían dicho que por el talento que poseían los seis irían a una base especial para continuar su entrenamiento.

Luego de un largo y casi interminable viaje, el helicóptero comenzó a dar señales de descenso. Cuando las compuertas se abrieron se hallaron en un hangar cerrado en donde había algún que otro artefacto similar al que les habia llevado a ese recinto.

-Caballeros. -Un hombre grandote y com aire de bonachón se acercó a ellos- ¿O prefieren que les diga jóvenes? -Ninguno replicó nada- ¿Reclutas a la fuerza? -Silencio nuevamente- Esta bien... Sean bienvenidos a "El santuario". En teoría, fueron enviados para ser pilotos de armas semi-automaticas de asalto piloteadas por soldados

-¿Disculpe? -Aldebaran lo miro confundido- Señor, podria ser mas especificos...

-Mmm... -Lo pensó un poco- Saben que es "Mecha"... En la jerga de los seguidores de anime.

-¿Robots? Eso es imposible... -Camus le miró sorprendido y no siendo capaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

-Supongo que tienen que ver para creer.

 ** _Subsuelo n°13._**

-Por razones de seguridad... Estos vehículos permanecen en una de las áreas más seguras de la base. -Hizo una pausa- Debo de presentarme jóvenes, soy Tauron, Hasgart y soy el jefe de ingenieros a cargo de la reparación de esos vehículos. -Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a una pasarela- Bienvenidos al área "sagrada" del santuario -Los chicos se cargaron en las barandillas- Muy pocos son aptos para pilotear estos artefactos... -Los chicos observaron los "mecha" colocados cada cual en una posición que no estorbara y con pequeñas pasarelas móviles para acceder a ellos.- Hay doce tipos de mechas... Supongo que es más fácil llamarlos así. Ustedes entrenan para ver cual es la más indicada.

Los jóvenes estaban enmudecidos, cuando dos de esas máquinas aparecieron por el gran corredor. Una era de un tono azul intenso y otra de un color blanco y celeste-grisáceo.

-¿Cuales modelos son esos? -Pregunto Mu, por demàs sorprendido ante tal belleza de la ingeniería.

-Modelo Escorpio y Acuario. -El azul se detuvo y la parte superior (lo que sería la cabeza se movió hacia ellos. La cámara se enfocó en ellos, tenía una lente en vez de rostro.

El brazo derecho del gran "mecha", se movió y quedó a la altura de la pasarela. Algo se movió en el artefacto y el pecho se abrió.

-¡MILO! -El grito de júbilo fue seguido por una silueta que abandonó el artefacto. En menos de un segundo, el menor era rodeado por unos fuertes brazos. - Milo... Milo...

-Kardia... -El rostro que se cruzó en su mirada era el de su hermano. Luego de ocho años, volvían a cruzarse.

"Gran soldado tu hermano" eso le habían dicho cuando le reclutaron a la fuerza hace un año.

-Degel ¡También está Camus! -El otro mecha se movió y quedó al lado de la pasarela. Degel no tardó en salir de este... Camus con los ojos llorosos corrió a los brazos de su hermano.

-Vaya... Ya se com quien no los voy a poner a entrenar.

 ** _Continuará._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico y Saint Seiya TLC NO me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2/5_**

* * *

 _ **Primera cercanía a la realidad.**_

-Así que... -Milo observó el mecha de su hermano por la ventana panorámica, seguramente blindada, que daba a los hangares de los mechas- Haz estado los últimos 8 años manejando esto… -Hacía un rato que estaban sentados en una especie de sala de descanso y trataba de sacarle informacion a Kardia.- ¿Cierto?

-Últimos 5, los tres primero son de entrenamiento. -Corrigió el mayor, con cierto deje de orgullo en la voz, aun con el traje especial puesto. A Milo le recordaba la ropa de los pilotos cuando iban a volar.- Hubiera preferido que jamás lo supieras...

-¿Que? Kardia... Es...- Contuvo su emoción ante el rostro serio de su hermano. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Contra qué crees que peleamos? -pregunto fríamente, la mirada de Kardia carecía de todo el afecto que hasta hace segundos transmitía.

-Pues contra...

-No -Kardia negó con la cabeza- No peleamos contra nuestros vecinos paises del Este o el resurgimiento de una agrupacion Nazi o lo que se te venga a la cabeza por las peliculas... -Dejo salir un suspiro.- Si fuera contra ellos, no tendríamos que necesitar estas cosas. -Milo le observó atentamente- Hasgart dice que no debería ser tu tutor -Se paro y se detuvo frente a Milo- pero yo sé la clase de demonio que eres y sacaras de quicio a los otros -Le revolvió el pelo de manera afectuosa, barriendo con ese acto todas las emociones que hasta hace segundos transmitían sus ojos.

 _ **Unas horas después.**_

Luego de haber recorrido "El santuario" a sus anchas y poner al día a su hermano con las situaciones familiares (también soltando alguna que otra indirecta por no haberse comunicado con ellos) llegaron al lugar donde tendrían la "charla instructiva".

-Buenas tardes. -Hasgart, el único al que le conocía el nombre, estaba parado en medio del casi vacío auditorio, Milo procedió a sentarse junto a Camus. De no ser por ellos seis y los tres claramente jefes. El auditorio estaba vacío.- Mi nombre es Aspros Alhena, soy el jefe táctico del escuadrón Géminis. Yo los prepararé desde la perspectiva táctica. -Miró a su compañero indicándole que se presentará.

-Buenas tardes, soy el teniente Sisifo Sagiter. Estoy a cargo del área de entrenamiento físico -Informó el hombre con aire bonachón.- Seguramente vieron los... "Mecha". Es importante que logren cumplir las metas que les imponga o no subirán a uno de estos ¿Se ha entendido? -Los jóvenes asintieron.

-Como ya les dije, soy el jefe técnico -Hasgart Tauron tomó la palabra gentilmente cedida- Saber como funcionan es esencial para pilotearlos. En el campo de batalla, no habrá un mecánico que les diga "tienes que...". Así que les será esencial aprender aunque sea lo básico. -Los chicos no dijeron nada, Kardia no le había querido decir contra qué peleaban y algo le decía que ellos tampoco le dirían.- ¿Alguno posee duda o inquietud que quiera que le aclaremos?

-¿Contra qué peleamos? -La pregunta al fin fue ejecutada por Mu, se notaba que todos estaban tensos y la voz de menor la transmite perfectamente.

-Lo sabrán cuando terminen el entrenamiento. -Informó Aspros en tono seco- A dormir, mañana a las 0500 horas comenzarán el entrenamiento.

 _ **Habitaciones.**_

Milo observó su apellido al costado de la puerta, dejó salir un suspiro y abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Degel, apaga esa luz o te mato. -Le llegó el gruñido de su hermano desde una de las camas ocupadas.

-¿Kardia? -El mayor se sentó en la cama y observó a su hermano menor.

-Ah.. Eres tu -Dejo salir un bostezo y abandonó la cama- Este es mi cuarto, el tuyo está doblando la esquina. -Se acercó a su hermano y le miró fijamente a los ojos- Ven te llevo.

Al salir de la habitación, Kardia acomodo el cartel: **Antiko. K.** (Debajo rezaba **Aquas. D.** ). Al parecer su hermano había torcido el cartel para tapar su inicial.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso…?

-No quiero que me interrumpan el sueño creyendo que ahí duermes tú. -Dijo seguido de un bostezo.

-Pareciera que no quisieras tenerme cerca…-Soltó en un pequeño susurro, las reacciones de su hermano no eran las que normalmente tenía cuando poseía intenciones de dormir.- Después de tanto tiempo...

-Bueno, para serte honesto -Le miró fijamente a los ojos con notoria pena- me dieron un lindo sermón de por qué no es aconsejable hacer equipo contigo y mucho menos tener algo que ver con tu entrenamiento.

-Y lo aceptaste. -Acusó dolido, tantos años ansiando verlo y su hermano impone una pared entre ellos. Una que parecía imposible de romper, como había comenzado a sospechar.

-No quiero que hagas una estupidez, Milo, por eso acepte. -El menor contuvo la réplica, Kardia debería de saber algo (seguramente) y por eso lo decía. Sus ojos transmitían un dolor y una pena que hicieron que Milo aguantara la amarga replica.- No quiero perderte, por eso acepte. -El más joven bajó la mirada, sin duda lo que le hubieran dicho a su hermano le había hecho cambiar su terca postura. Algo que ni sus padres solían lograr la mayoría de las veces.

 **Antiko. M**

 **Aquas. C**

-Por lo menos estaré con Camus... -Sonrió apenas, tratando de quitar el momento amargo que compartían.

-Nos vemos mañana. -Kardia le revolvió el pelo- Suerte mañana con el tirano.

-¿Qué tirano? -Kardia sonrió y se retiró sin replicar nada.- ¡Kardia!

-Ya lo sabrás… -Replicó en tono burlón mientras se alejaba.

-¿Quien es el tirano? ¡Kardia!

 **Habitación de Milo y Camus.**

¿Libros? Camus ya estaba leyendo los ejemplares que sin duda habían dejado en su cama. Milo los contó de reojo eran 15.

-¿Y esto es?

-Doce son sobre los mecha, los otros 3 creo que son teorías técnicas y esas cosas... -Sin duda la lectura era tediosa incluso para Camus, nunca había contemplado semejante cara de antipatía en su amigo al momento de leer un libro- Supongo que hay que comenzar a leerlos...

 **05:00 AM, al día siguiente.**

Los seis tenían cara de dormidos a pesar que la curiosidad estaba a flor de piel. Sísifo los guió a lo que sin duda era el gimnasio más grande que habían visto en su vida. Milo miraba todo de reojo, no tardó en encontrar a su hermano y a Degel haciendo barras mientras hablaban.

-Antes de terminar aquí, les harán otros estudios... Si salta algún error, solo tendrán que hacer labor táctica o mecánica.

* * *

Milo corría en la cinta, Sísifo le aumentaba la velocidad cada 10 km. Aun no entendía como era que no estaba cansado. Algo le decía que si quería poder tener trato más seguido con su hermano tendría que soportar el entrenamiento físico.

-Te rindes.

-No. -La velocidad volvió a subir. Sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, pero no iba a rendirse. Sísifo miraba el monitor que controlaba los latidos del chico.

-Eres igual que tú hermano. -La velocidad comenzó a disminuir- Aprende dónde están tus límites, Antiko. -Milo no dijo nada y termino caminando en la máquina hasta que definitivamente se detuvo.

Durante su turno, Camus tropezó tras doblarse el tobillo y salió despedido de la máquina. Milo y Mu le ayudarán a pararse, el rostro indescifrable del chico decía todo para sus amigos. La idea de haber sido el único del grupo en fallar le hacía sentir miserable.

-¿Cómo está tu tobillo? -Sísifo se puso en cuclillas y le miro, habían hecho que Camus se sentara en una silla- Un tropiezo no es el final de todo. Vamos -Le tendió la mano y le ayudó a ponerse en pie- ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-Estoy bien, señor. Quiero intentarlo de nuevo. -Sísifo le miró y asintió.

 _ **Comedor. Varias horas después.**_

-Es como dijo Sísifo, fallaste la primera vez porque estabas nervioso -Camus sonrió levemente para sus amigos. Al final había terminado en segundo en resistencia tras Aldebarán y superando a Milo.

-¿Que seguirá?-Los menores se encogieron de hombros. Aioria ladeo la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron con desmesura.- ¡AIOROS! -Al otro lado de la sala, un muchacho castaño alzó la vista y se levantó. El mayor se acercó a su hermano, tenía un brazo inmovilizado por alguna lesión en recuperación.

Aioria terminó retirándose con su hermano, Milo pasó su mirada por el lugar. Reconoció, o eso creyó, algún que otro estudiante de la escuela secundaria y algún que otro del primario.

-¿Ya tuvieron al tirano? -Kardia tomo el postre de la bandeja de Aioria.

-Kardia deja eso donde estaba.

-Claro –Replico este burlón, ante la orden de Degel dejo el postre en su lugar.

-¿El tirano es Sísifo...? -Pregunto Mu, en su opinión el hombre no era ningún tirano.

-Ese no es el tirano...-Informó Degel parado tras Kardia- Seguramente será el último platillo del día… Kardia, deja eso donde estaba ya comiste el tuyo.

-Si, mi capitán… -Le miró con burla- Cuando lo termine, lo dejo en su lugar. -Dijo antes de meterse la cuchara con el postre en la boca.

 _ **Taller mecánico n°1**_

Las clases del mayor Hasgart fueron bastante entretenidas, ver los distintos tipos de vehículos de combate y explicando sus diferentes cualidades. Los chicos estaban absolutamente seguros que él no era al que apodaban "El tirano".

 _ **Auditorio, cuatro horas después.**_

Ya entraban en el atardecer cuando se encontraron con el teniente primero Aspros Alhena. El rostro indescifrable del hombre y su voz grave les hizo saber que seguramente él era "El tirano". Como bien descubrieron tiempo después, el teniente primero Alhena no soportaba las idioteces y les recordaba que una buena táctica de combate separaba al soldado de la muerte.

 _ **Habitación.**_

Milo se dejó caer en la cama, estaba completamente exhausto. La respiración pausada de Camus le hizo ladear la cabeza. Su amigo estaba tan agotado como él y había caído en brazos de Morfeo apenas su cabeza sintió la textura suave de la almohada. Cerró los ojos y su cuerpo no demoró en dejarse mimar por el sueño.

No recordaba la última vez que durmió tan profundamente.

 _ **05:15 AM. Gimnasio.**_

Todos estaban con la más absoluta expresión de agotamiento. Sus cuerpos durante la noche les habían demostrado las consecuencias de los trotes del día anterior.

-¿Listos para correr de vuelta? -Más de uno contuvo la necesidad de decirle a Sísifo, y su sonrisa complaciente, que se fuera al demonio.

 _ **Centro de mando.**_

-Perdimos al equipo Penta-3, comandante. -El anciano apretó los dientes.

-¿Donde?

-En Nazca, Perú. -Informo el hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, en uno de sus brazos tenía la bandera de China y en la otra el escudo de la ONU.

-Están reforzando su dominio en Sudamérica. -Procede a informar un joven de cabellera verde lima y ojos morados. -Señor... El territorio de Sudamérica, es gigantesco... Y ellos lo controlan todo. -En su brazo derecho, llevaba la bandera del Tíbet y en el izquierdo también el escudo de la ONU.

-¿Hay otra desgracia que informarme? -Dejo de mirar las pantallas- Mayor Libris y Mayor Arlies.

-No, señor, por el momento las fuerzas conjuntas de Chile, Uruguay, Bolivia, Paraguay y Argentina están haciendo frente al ataque enemigo.-El chino hizo una pausa- Pero si caen, perderemos el control de Sudamérica.

-¿Qué hay de Brasil?

-Según los informes, evacuaron a los supervivientes a los países limítrofes o en barcos hacia África…

-No pregunte eso, Mayor Libris. -Informó el hombre mientras dejaba su puesto y caminaba hacia el gran mapamundi que tenía frente a él.

-Perdimos contacto con la resistencia del Brasil y las fuerzas de la O.N.U. que allí estaban erradicadas.-Hizo una pausa- Señor.

-Entonces, la situación no radica si caen Sucre, Santiago de Chile, Buenos Aires, Montevideo y Asunción… -El anciano hizo una mueca de pena y profunda tristeza, que ninguno de los jóvenes a los que les daba la espalda vio- la situación radica en que si las fuerzas caen… Perderemos América y la posibilidad de recuperar el control de la guerra. -Los rezos y esperanzas de todo el mundo están con ustedes, valientes pueblos sudamericanos.

 _Continuará._


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertencen.**

 **gracias por leer y sus comentarios :D**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3/5**_

* * *

 **La ley del bien mayor.**

-¿Alguno noto que los pilotos tienen el escudo de la ONU? -La pregunta provino de Shaka, estaban en el hangar sentados sobre unas cajas que no tenían idea que tenían.

-Si, lo note... Pero -Mu miro a los chicos- La ONU se creó para ayudar a resguardar los derechos humanos... Y hacernos entrar al ejercito contra nuestra voluntad, apartarnos de nuestra familia y todo lo demás va contra lo que ellos mismos escribieron.

-Si fueran de la ONU, deberían tener una muy buena razón para hacer esto... -Replicó Aioria, sin mirarlos a los ojos- Aunque nunca me olvidaré cómo se llevaron a mi hermano...

-¿Crees que yo me olvide la ultima tarde con Kardia? -Milo le observó fijamente- Algo grande tiene que estar pasando y ellos aun no quieren que sepamos.

-Le pregunté a Degel y no quiso contarme... -Camus miró a sus amigos- Me dijo que espere a que ellos me digan... Que lo entenderé de la misma forma que él lo entendió... en su momento.

-¿Y si nos planean lavar la cabeza? -Todos miraron a Aioria- No me vayan a decir que no lo pensaron... -Ninguno se atrevió a negarlo- Hasta Aioros, que siempre me decía las cosas, me dijo que llegado el momento me lo diría. -Se cruzó de brazos- Todos responden la misma mierda… Como si fuera una respuesta programada.

-Bueno, siendo honestos, la idea de Aioria no es tan disparata -Aldebaran miró a sus amigos- Hasta donde yo sabia los mechas eran del anime... -Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas entre ellos.- No de la vida real…

 _ **Comedor.**_

-Kardia, eres el peor hermano mayor del mundo... -Milo se acercó justo cuando escuchaba a Degel decir esas palabras- Hiciste apuestas con tu hermano...

-Con él no, con los seis... -Milo carraspeo, haciendo saber a su hermano que estaba ahí.

-¿En serio tus amigos, y tú también, creen que nos lavaron el cerebro? -Kardia le miró divertido mientras el más joven tomaba asiento, Camus no tardó en unirse a ellos- Aunque estaria interesante saber si eso hicieron realmente… -Puso cara pensativa.

-Eres un idiota. -Degel dejó salir un suspiro y observo a ambos menores- Algo muy grave paso, chicos, y la ONU no supo cómo actuar al inicio… Todas las naciones, no supieron cómo actuar al inicio… -Hizo una pausa- Los jóvenes, no querían participar voluntariamente y bueno... Decidieron practicar la ley del bien mayor. ..

-Y esa es… -Comenzó Milo, haciéndose una idea de la respuesta.

-Algunos chicos, en muchos países, separados de sus padres para garantizar la seguridad mundial -Kardia terminó su almuerzo y les miro- Creeme, Milo, cuando lo sepas... Entenderás todo, las medidas son cuestionables... Pero, son un mal necesario... -Hizo una pausa- Muy necesario.

-Pues escribele una carta a mamá y papá diciéndoles que sus dos únicos hijos fueron secuestrados para salvar al mundo -Milo empujó la bandeja y se alejó de ellos.

-¿No vas a detener a Milo? -Degel miró a su amigo con ligera desaprobación.

-No serviría de nada. -Kardia pico la lechuga solitaria en el platillo de su amigo- Cuando está enojado hablarle no sirve, lo haré cuando se calme.

-Es tu hermano... Y se hará una idea errónea.

-Lo se, pero dejaré que la rumee un rato antes de explicarle todo. -Camus miró a uno y otro, era claro que estos sabían muchas cosas que ellos no. Y no parecía importarle las ideas que podrían tener.

 _ **Pasillo.**_

"La ley del bien mayor".

De haber tenido algo enfrente lo patearia, como si eso apaciguara el miedo que había tenido cuando vio a los soldados griegos entrar al colegio. Sin mirar hacia donde caminaba su rostro terminó estampado contra la espalda de alguien y su retaguardia haciendo una visita al suelo.

-¿Estás bien muchacho? -Era una voz grabe, una que le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta normalmente, sólo que esta sonó preocupada mientras se le tendía una mano.

-Es uno de los nuevos reclutas. -Gruño "el tirano", con solo unas semanas recibiendo clases de él entendió a la perfección el apodo. Al alzar la vista y tomar la mano que se le ofrecía se encontró con otro "tirano", solo que este parecía ser más amable.

-Antiko -El gemelo "amable" leyó el nombre en su chaqueta.- ¿Tienes algo que ver con Kardia?

-Sí, señor, soy su hermano menor.

-Veamos si la manzana cae cerca del árbol dos veces. -El otro le miró de reojo, con ligera desaprobación- Sígueme.

-Perderás tu tiempo, Demonio.

-Eso dijiste del hermano y te equivocaste. -Replicó el otro, dejando ver una sonrisa con dos notorios caninos, sin dejar de caminar con un dudoso Milo detrás.

 _ **Campo de**_ _ **Práctica**_ _ **n°8**_

-Señor -El teniente primero Defteros Alhena no le miró siquiera, estaba ocupado colocando un código- ¿Que es este lugar?

-Tu hermano me taladro a preguntas todo el camino, tú guardaste silencio... Me sorprendes.

-¿He de tomar sus palabras como halago señor?

-Tómalo como quieras... Bienvenido al campo de práctica. -Las luces se encendieron y dejaron a la vista dos mecha, en su opinión muy humildes en comparación con los que había visto ser piloteado por su hermano.- Veremos que tan rápido aprendes...

-Recién comenzaron a entrenarme...

-La teoría es entretenida, pero no tanto como la práctica. -Dijo con una burlona sonrisa- Sigueme, veamos si superas a tu hermano.

-¿En que?

-Tu hermano logró dominar uno de estos en 10 meses... -Le miro mientras subía a una escalera amurada a la pared al costado del mecha- Veamos si lo haces en 9 y medio.

-Pensé que me iba a decir en 5... Señor. -Milo comenzó a subir tras él.

-Es imposible hacerlo en 5 meses... La marca está en 8 meses, tres semanas y cuatro días.

-Guau... ¿Quien la tiene? Señor.

-Una chica… La mayor Athenea, Sasha. -Milo se quedó de piedra mientras la cabina quedaba a la vista- y el segundo lugar lo tiene otra chica: la subteniente Kido, Saori.

-¿Aqui?

-A nivel mundial... -Corrigió el hombre- Athenea es de la división Italiana y Kido de la nipona.

-¿Y local? Señor.

-Local... -El hombre le indicó que se pusiera detrás del asiento del piloto- Mira callado.

-No me respondio, señor.

-Yo. Ahora callate y observa atentamente. No podrás permitirte un error en combate.

-Si, señor.

 _ **Esa misma noche.**_

-¿Donde estabas?

-Conociendo al "Demonio" de El santuario. -Milo se dio vuelta en la cama- Dejame dormir... -Se me sumó otra clase a las tres habituales, agregó para sus adentros.

-Milo. -Se levanto y observo el rostro agotado de su amigo, Milo ya estaba dormido.- Bueno... Mañana me enteraré... Buenas noches Milo. -Dijo mientras apagaba la luz.

 _ **Taller n°1, Dos semanas**_ _ **después**_ _ **.**_

-Vamos jóvenes... No es tan difícil -Observó a los chicos, a pesar de tener las indicaciones siguen demorando a la hora de armar el pequeño artefacto. - ¿Qué harán cuando sea un mecha?

-Decirle a los mecánicos-Gruño Milo por lo bajo, Camus le miró de reojo y Aioria sonrió cómplice.

-¿Sabes que esas palabras te podrían costar las otras clases? -Milo se topó con el hombre parado delante tuyo- _**Él**_ es un excelente mecánico.

-Lamento la impertinencia, Señor. -Replicó Milo, el hombre le miró fijamente se le notaba al chico exhausto.- No se volverá a repetir.

En algún momento, Hasgart se salió del taller y usó su radio a espaldas de los menores. Volvió al rato, el unico que seguia teniendo problemas para hacer la construcción era Milo.

-El resto... Salgan, vayan con Aspros, Milo hasta que no termines no te iras. -Los otros le lanzaron miradas de pena, el chico estaba agotado y sin duda lo que fuera que Milo hiciera tras soportar a Aspros, estaba mermando sus fuerzas más que tres docentes (que impartían sus enseñanzas durante el día) juntos.

* * *

Milo seguía peleando con el pequeño motor, Hasgart lo había dejado solo alegando necesitar un café. El chico dejó salir un profundo suspiro, no podía ser que aun no lo lograra. Hace solo una semana había podido armarlo y ahora era incapaz de hacerlo.

-Permiso. -Milo ladeo la cabeza Defteros tomo el motor y lo armo en poco tiempo- ¿Que te pasa?

-Solo estoy cansado.

-¿Es eso o que tus amigos te están haciendo la ley del hielo?

-Me preguntan que hago tras cada clase con su hermano, señor.

-Te preguntas a dónde vas... -Defteros le miro algo confundido- ¿Porque no le dices?

-Por qué no puedo...

-¿Yo te dije que no lo hicieras?

-Me dijo que fuera discreto.

-Discreto es no presumir ante tus amigos, no... no decirles -Defteros dejo salir un suspiro- Un soldado jamas pelea solo. Milo. -El chico hizo una leve mueca, que quiso ser una sonrisa- Vete a descansar, te necesito despabilado.

-¿Y...?

-Yo te excuso con el tirano... -Milo sonrió como respuesta- Pero barreras la arena todo un mes. -La sonrisa se borró.

 _ **Tres horas**_ _ **después**_ _ **. Pasillo.**_

-Milo... -El chico miró a Aioria- ¿Es igual al tirano? -El chico miró la espalda del instructor, en su opinión eran dos polos opuestos. Pero no le vendría nada mal torturar a Aioria psicológicamente por sugerir que le estaban lavando el cerebro en algún laboratorio secreto.

-Le apodan Demonio -Le replicó en un susurro- ¿Por qué crees que será? -Todos los otros jóvenes tragaron grueso cuando escucharon la respuesta, mientras Defteros sonreía divertido de espaldas a ellos.

 _ **Campo de**_ _ **práctica**_ _ **n°8**_

-Es aquí a donde he traído a su compañero las últimas dos semanas. -Todos miraron a Milo de reojo- Si están todos juntos, es por algo -Miro fijamente a los seis menores- Se supone, que a futuro sean un equipo, crei que ya lo eran. Me hicieron ganar una apuesta con sus teorías conspirativas. -Los menores se sintieron avergonzados por ello. - Aislaron a su compañero, porque este mal interpreto una orden. Un punto para él por saber callarse. -Le arrojó una golosina a Milo.

-Gracias, señor.

-Decidi comenzar el entrenamiento de él, por que espero que tenga aunque sea una pizca del talento de su hermano. -Nadie replicó nada- El resto... Ahí hay gradas muy altas lejos de los tropiezos de estos mechas. -Otro silencio- Si son un buen equipo, se ayudarán mutuamente... Si son un mal equipo, le guardaran rencor a Antiko y finjan ser su amigo. -Posó su mirada en cada muchacho- No todos podrán pilotar un mecha, supongo que se lo dijeron ¿Fueron informados de ese detalle?

-Sí, señor -Respondieron los seis al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. -El hombre les miró fijamente- Como equipo, son un asco. -Los jóvenes casi se quedan boquiabiertos- Y me lo aseguraron en el taller n°1. Si fueran un equipo, alguno ayudaría al que se queda atrás... O todos. -Ninguno replicó nada- Creanme lo que hay al otro lado del Atlántico, sabe trabajar muy bien en equipo. -Los chicos no dijeron nada- Tan bien, que pasó de controlar la península de Yucatán a dominar el norte de América, el centro de América continental y el sector de las islas del Caribe en menos de una semana.

-¿Que es señor? -Pregunto Mu con ligero temblor en su voz.

-Lo único que necesitan saber, es que los últimos 50 años... Se ha peleado por mantener Sudamérica y evitar que se salieran de los límites que ya dominan.

-Pero... ¿50 años? -Shaka le miro perdido- Hubo un mundial de futbol en Mexico hace dos años.

-El mundial de México fue en la década del 90. -Tomo un poco de aire - en la década de 1990... Creo que en el 1997... ¿O ese fue el de Francia? -Se preguntó para sí- Se llama manipulación mediática... -Los chicos se quedaron helados- La gente común sabe, lo que la ONU quiere que sepa... Nuestras propias guerras causaron grandes estragos en la humanidad y no quieren arriesgarse a otra histeria colectiva. -Milo noto la tensión de los chicos- Ni siquiera los reporteros saben que pasa realmente... Solo saben lo que dice la bajada de línea... Y ya está.

-¿Contra qué peleamos?

-Pelearán para que personas que no conocen o tal vez si sigan viviendo, por eso peleamos. -Hizo una pausa evadiendo responder la pregunta de Mu, magistralmente tenía que reconocer Camus- Es muy cruel y altruista... No es justo arrancarlos de sus hogares, pero es un mal necesario.

-La ley del bien mayor. -Soltó Aldebarán por lo bajo, con notoria tristeza.

-Aunque no lo crean, existe. Todos los países se adhirieron a ella. -Replicó Defteros a las palabras de Aldebarán.- Hay veces, que... Hay que hacer un mal a unos pocos para hacer un bien a muchos... Yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello... Pero por el momento la situación está peor de lo que seguramente se imaginan ahora.

 _ **Continuará**_ _ **.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Lo relatado en esta historia es producto de ficcion.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4/5**_

* * *

 _ **Primera vez fuera.**_

-Más cuidado Milo. -Gruño Shaka, a pesar de todas las medidas protectoras había sentido el sacudón de la caída.

 _ **-Perdona.**_ -Escucho la risa apenas contenida de su camarada en auricular. Milo sabía cómo sacarle provecho a la poderosa articulación del brazo de su mecha.

- **Shaka, puedes vencer a Milo. Solo tienes que analizar sus movimientos. -** La voz de su instructor le hizo apretar las manos en los mandos. Tenía razón, ya había derrotado antes a Milo. Solo tenía que dejarse de desorientar por las constantes caídas que Milo le estaba haciendo tener. Si no salía de la hábil trampa de Milo, perdería el combate de practica "cuerpo a cuerpo" de la misma manera que había perdido en el simulador con armas.

 _Gradas. Extremo superior_

-Es buen estratega, pero tiene dificultades en la parte combativa.-Defteros miro a los otros. Habían supervisado a los "menores" los últimos dos años. -En los combates cuerpo a cuerpo siempre le gana a Milo, solo cuando descubre qué estrategia usa el otro.

-Entonces es mío... -Dijo el otro mientras escribía el nombre completo de Shaka en su planilla.

-Sigue siendo tan buen tutor Aspros -Dijo el de mayor jerarquía- como cuando comenzaste, los estrategas que entrenas no me dejan de sorprender...

-Es raro un elogio de ti. -Replicó "El tirano del santuario".

-Uno al año, hacia ti, es lo máximo que puedo hacer... Más me matarían. -Los otros sonrieron con burla.

-Muy simpático Comandante -Gruño Aspros, todos miraban las prácticas desde un palco cubierto por un blindex que impedía que se viera desde fuera hacia dentro de él, pero no viceversa.

\- Si son tan buenos como dicen, quiero a todo el equipo. -Miro las carpetas que tenia frente a el- Leonis-Sagita y Antiko serán los pilotos combate oficiales, Aries y Tauren mecánica y... -Leyó los nombres- Virginius y Aqua estrategia, han tenido excelentes resultados en los combates de simulador. -Miro al mecha de Milo levantándose tras el golpe propiciado por Shaka.- Que descansen dos días... Y luego darles la noticia.

-Como ordene comandante -Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

 _ **Auditorio. Dos días después.**_

-Felicitaciones. -Los chicos miraron a sus cuatro tutores- Son el grupo más joven en cumplir los requisitos para pasar a ser soldados... Felicitaciones realmente -Informo Sísifo con una amable sonrisa- Los cuatro nos sentimos orgullosos por sus logros...

-Y... Les decimos todo esto porque ya tienen una misión. -Defteros puso una carpeta sobre la mesa. - Recuerden que sus maestros estuvieron orgullosos de ustedes cuando están por pasar al mundo de los muertos. -Los jóvenes cadetes se quedaron de piedra ante esas palabras- Ahora su maestro será la experiencia, no se preocupen... Cualquier cosa enviaremos a los más experimentados a socorrerlos.

-Pueden retirarse-Informó Aspros.

Mientras los jóvenes tomaban las carpetas con un nudo en el estómago, las palabras de Defteros le habían puesto los pelos de punta a más de uno.

 _ **Habitación de Milo y Camus.**_

-Según esto... No nos darán los mecha de última generación... -Milo se mordía constantemente el labio cosa que comenzaba a sacar de sus cabales a Shaka.- tendremos los tipo Soul -G

-A Mu le tocara un Soul G1 -Informó Camus, mientras leía las especificaciones- Alde Soul G2, Aioria Soul G5, Shaka Soul G6 y...

-Se leer...

-Soul G8, Milo, a mi me toca Soul G11.-Concluyó Camus- En capacidades son los terceros en la línea de combate.

-Primero los Zodiaco, luego los TLC y el tercer lugar los Soul... -Mu les miro- Tienen una gran capacidad de combate, pero el tiempo que es recomendado utilizarlos los volvió obsoletos para los combates largos.

-Podrían... -Comenzó Aioria, no tenía tanta memoria como Mu en el tema de capacidades de los mecha.

-El Soul G tiene una carga limitada en su arsenal. Por eso no es muy utilizado en misiones de largo duración. -Comenzó Aldebarán, tomando la palabra, el último año había profundizado su conocimiento en los tipos de Mecha a disposición del ejército.

-Creo que más bien, tenemos que pensar como actuar sin desperdiciar munición -Todos miraron a Milo, que había tomado la palabra. En más de una ocasión, en simuladores de combate había sido el único que aún tenía balas de pintura dado que tendía a racionalizar los disparos con extremo cuidado y tendía a ejecutar tiros de francotirador- Nos dan poca carga y mechas rápidos... -Shaka y Camus miraron atentamente el mapa pensando en lo propuesto por el chico.- Me suena a un "entra y sal" -Todos pensaron lo mismo- ¿Como es el terreno?

-Un porcentaje de aproximadamente el 76% de montañoso y el 26 % restante son quebradas y valles. -Informó Camus.- Haremos las cuentas... Tenemos que tener en cuenta capacidad de los mechas, municiones en total y por casa uno... Son seis tipos distintos de mechas, por lo cual...

-Tenemos que pensar entre los seis... -Soltó Aioria mientras se abría un paquete de frituras- Si pensamos, cada quien por su lado... Nos matarían... -Hizo una pausa- ¿OH ya se olvidaron del sermón del Teniente Primero Alhena cuando lo conocimos?

-Tenemos tres días para prepararnos... -Camus miró a sus compañeros- Y nunca usamos esos mechas fuera del simulador... El único que hemos usado es el Omega... Que fue con el que entrenamos.

-Pues en tres días tenemos que aprender cómo no meter la pata con este o solo dependeremos del 50% de probabilidades de éxito. -Soltó Milo, odiaba la idea que fuera tan poco tiempo.

-Recuerden lo que decía Aspros... -Aioria hizo una mueca, ante las palabras se hacía una idea de que frase hablaba- Si tienen el 50% rueguen que la suerte esté de su lado... Si no dense por muertos.

-Si querías hacernos sentir suicidas... Lo hiciste excelente Shaka. -Aioria sentía ganas de vomitar. Era claro que detrás de esa seguridades aparentes... Había 5 jóvenes de 20 años y uno de 19 (próximo a los 20) muertos de miedo.

 _ **Cuatro días después. En algún lugar entre la frontera de Bolivia y Argentina.**_

 **-Posiciones. -** Se decidió que Camus dirigiera al grupo, dado que todos estaban nerviosos habían decidido que el más fácil mostraba calma se hiciera cargo. **\- Leo** **al** **frente, Escorpio resguardarnos**.

- **Copiado**. -La voz nerviosa de los otros lo dijo todo.

- **Comenzamos**... **Los demás ya** **saben las posiciones.**

 _Mecha de Shaka._

Shaka rezaba varias plegarias budistas mientras resguardaba la diestra de Aioria. Sentía los latidos de su corazón, tenía que calmarse. Seguramente los demás estaban igual, pero eso jamás lo calmaría. Con que uno mostrará seguridad sería suficiente para él. Pasó su mano por los botones de mando y comunicó su radio con Camus...

-Acuario

 **-... ¿Tienes una lectura anómala?**

 **-** No **,** solo quería saber como estabas.

 **-Bien, recitando una plegaria que me enseñaron de niño...**

-Estamos, casi seguro, todos iguales. -Las palabras no calmaron sus nervios, observó las demás posibles conexiones radiales... Podría preguntarles a los otros como estaban, pero seguramente recibiera la misma respuesta.

 _Mecha de Milo._

Retiro de vuelta la mano de los comunicadores, si los otros estaban nerviosos hacer bromas no era lo más aconsejable. Podrían ponerse irritables o más nerviosos de lo que seguro ya estaban. Por lo tanto opto a lo sencillo, un diálogo personal con el camarada que le convenía poner apenitas nervioso.

-Leo ¿Me copias?

- **Fuerte y claro, Escorpio.**

-¿Ya llegamos?

- **No**.

-¿Cuanto falta?

 **-¿Enserio** **me** **preguntas** **eso?** -Se percibió el bufido de Aioria a través del comunicador- **Tienes un sistema de navegación, al igual que nosotros.**

-Que carácter. -Milo sonrió ante esas palabras, había notado una baja en la tensión de la voz de Aioria. -¿Falta mucho para llegar? ¿Cuando llegamos?

- **Te** **estas** **buscando** **que** **me** **de** **vuelta** **y** **te** **dispare**... **Molesta** **a** **otro**...

-Esta bien...

- **Escorpio**.

-¿Si?

- **Gracias** , **por** **relajarme** **con** **tus** **idioteces**. -Milo sonrió ante esas palabras, en la voz de Aioria se sintió la genuina gratitud.

 _Mecha de Mu, un tiempo después._

-El "presente" debería estar en este lugar... -Mu observo las imágenes muy definidas, en sus pantallas.- Las alteraciones ambientales indican que algo cayó aquí... Y que fue movido.

- **Maldita** **sea** … -Camus activo el sistema de enlace- **Los** **voy a enlazar a todos...**

- **Acuario** , **no** **te** **desesperes** , **puede que no sea... Lo que pensamos.**

 **-Agradezco los buenos deseos Tauro.**

Mu se mordió el labio nervioso, si el objeto no estaba en donde se suponía que estaba ¿Qué señal habían seguido? Según el localizador, el "presente" estaba en ese lugar. Desconecto su radio de las posibles hipótesis que barajaban sus compañeros.

Ninguna teoría era alentadora, obviamente alguien había llegado a esa zona aislada entre Argentina y Bolivia antes que ellos. Y ese alguien se había llevado el "presente".

-Hay algo que... No esta bien hache... -Miró atentamente las pantallas. Prácticamente lo veía todo como si estuviera ahí afuera. -Soul G1... Muéstrame señales de calor. -Pronto en la pantallas adquieren tonalidades diversas. Había una señal térmica que no tenía forma de animal.- Cuiden mi espalda, localice el presente, bajaré del mecha. -Informa una vez volvió a conectarse a la radio y procedía a quitarse los cinturones que le sujetaban al asiento del mecha.

 **-Aries. Justifícame tu imprudencia.** -Ordenó Camus, tenía que preguntar por protocolo y para estar seguro que Mu no se había vuelto loco y quería escapar a pie de ahí.

-El mecha puede romperlo, el objeto es muy pequeño. -Apretó los mandos un segundo- Activen imagen térmica.

 **\- Escuadrón, tomen posiciones defensivas.** -Ordenó Camus, algo le dijo a Mu que Camus no consideraba necesario comprobar lo que decía... **-Cubriremos a Mu.**

Mu aproximo con cuidado su mecha hasta el objeto, una vez seguro, hizo poner al vehículo una de sus mecánicas rodillas en tierra y abrió la cabina. Descendió revolvió un poco el largo pasto aplastado y encontró una pequeña caja metálica sellada con el escudo de la ONU. Se apresuró a subir de nuevo el vehículo y colocó el pequeño objeto en el mismo compartimiento donde estaba el botiquín.

-Presente listo y seguro. -Que fresco se sentía el aire que corría, me gustaría conocer este lugar sin necesidad de un mecha. Pensó mientras se ajustaba una vez más los cinturones que le garantizarían no salir despedido por la cabina ante un contratiempo.

 **-En caso de presencias hostiles, resguarden a Aries. -** Se noto la tensión en la voz de Camus. Ahora si estaba realmente nervioso. **-Volveremos a punto Estrella. Escorpio. Leo tienen permiso de abrir fuego ante sospecha de enemigos.**

 _ **Base, 48 horas después.**_

Nunca les dijeron que había en el pequeño cofre que Mu encontró ese día, solo les felicitaron por el éxito de la misión y ya.

Pasaron meses hasta que les volvieron a asignar una misión. Meses que fueron dedicados al entrenamientos con los Soul G1, al parecer los Zodiaco y TLC eran reservados para aquellos que estuvieran más "adiestrados" en el uso de los mecha.

Aun, a pesar de todo, se negaban a decirles contra que peleaban… Inclusos sus propios hermanos guardaban el secreto ante las preguntas. Razón por la que Milo comenzaba a tener cierto recelo a Kardia, recelo que su hermano prefería ignorar en todo sentido. Kardia a cada momento, fingía como que no notaba las miradas de sospecha que Milo le lanzaba y las preguntas hábilmente enmascaradas que le realizaba.

De haber sabido, que una parte vital de su vida llegaba a su fin… Milo hubiera optado por actuar de otra manera. Guardar sus recelos y dudas en un cajón, solamente para mostrar a su hermano el gran amor fraternal y afecto que solo hacía él podía experimentar.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya clasico y Saint Seiya TLC no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5/5**_

* * *

 _ **Pérdida de inocencia.**_

Milo aun pensaba en su primera misión cuando eran trasladados a ese lugar a bordo de los mechas. Ninguno decía nada, estaban nerviosos a parte que el líder de la misión esta vez no sería ninguno de ellos seis. Quien dirigía todo era el teniente primero Defteros "Demonio" Alhena. Casi se quedan de piedra cuando él apareció y les dijo que tenían 5 minutos para presentarse en la sala de conferencia número 3.

Sudáfrica. Estaba en Sudafrica.

Recordaba a Kardia en el hangar junto a su equipo, lo recordaba ahí parado diciendo vete a saber que a sus camaradas… Seguramente estaba imitando a su superior para disminuir la tensión. Eso sería muy propio de su hermano. Kardia se había acercado a él, le hizo el típico comentario de siempre y luego se había alejado una vez más justo cuando estaba apunto de abordar su mecha.

Ahora eran enviados a Sudáfrica como defensa de los evacuados, la idea le ponía los pelos de punta. Kardia le había dicho que todo estaba pasando en América... Si solo estaban en America ¿Por que evacuaban Sudáfrica? ¿Acaso no habían realizado su primera misión en América?

-Tranquilo, Milo, solo es preventivo. -Se dijo para sí, una vez más.-Que nos manden no quiere decir que vayamos a entrar en combate y conozcamos al fin al enemigo.

Tenía que calmarse, estaba más nervioso que la primera vez que los largaron al mundo. Ninguno quería decir nada, en más de una ocasión se había tentado de entablar charla con alguno de sus camaradas. Pero Defteros podría escuchar que tenían miedo y quedar en ridículo frente a él era algo que ninguno aceptaría.

 **-Escuchen bien, nuestro deber es solo vigilar la evacuación de civiles** -La voz del teniente primero le hizo cerrar la garganta, impidiéndole respirar por breves segundos, y subir varios números la frecuencia de sus latidos- **Castor Fuera.**

Estaban a los costados del camino, vigilando el avance de los camiones. Llenos de civiles que eran puestos a salvo. Lejos de lo que sea que se avecina. Milo se pregunto cuanto de ellos sabrían la verdad.

¿Acaso alguno de ellos sabía que pasaba? ¿Estarían al tanto de lo que él no sabía? Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso y la verdad que no saber de que defendían a esas personas…

Mucho no ayudaba.

-Teniente.

 **-Le escucho Escorpio-** Una pausa- **no vuelva a usar cargo.**

-¿Posibilidad de enfrentamiento?

 **-Teóricamente, ninguno. -** Se hizo una pausa mientras medita las siguientes palabras- **Pero vigila el horizonte, si llegara a ver problemas vendrán de ese lado.**

-Copiado. -Apago la radio, estaba muy nervioso si iba a ser sincero. Sentía que pronto sufriría un ataque de histeria.

Miro las pantallas, le mostraban a los camiones circulando. La ONU estaba llevándose a personas a bordo de camiones, otras caminando o montadas animales con destino a algún lugar que él desconocía. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que apretar los mandos nervioso.

¿Sabrían o no sabían su destino? ¿Sabrían o no que estaba pasando realmente?

 _Unas horas después._

 **-Hay pero que flojera** -La voz lo pilló desprevenido y le saco una sonrisa.

-Leo, me leíste la mente.

 **-De no ser que esta prohibido me hubiera traído algo para leer... O alguna otra cosa.**

-Estamos en una misión, Leo, no podemos hacer otra cosa más que vigilar los convoyes -Miro los vehículos, ya no todos eran del ejército. Algunos eran vehículos particulares y hasta micros al servicio del transporte público. -¿Qué crees que le habrán dicho?

 **-"!Si se quedan pasan a mejor vida…"** -Hizo una pausa- **¿Y yo que sé que les dijeron? -** Se hizo una profunda pausa nuevamente y con cierto recelo agregó- **Si a nosotros no nos dicen, no les dirán a ...** \- El estruendo hizo callar a Aioria, los marcadores de los mecha detectaron las vibraciones en la tierra. **-¿Lo sentiste?**

- **Atención, tenemos confirmación de presencia enemiga. Esténse todos listos para proteger a los civiles. -** La voz autoritaria de Defteros dejo enmudecidos a todos- **Nos alejaremos de las caravanas, no podemos permitir que lleguen a ellos en caso que la primera defensa falle ¿Entendieron?**

 **-¡Si, señor!**

 **-Escorpio. Leo. Serán los tiradores.-** Una helada pausa se produjo- **Cualquier cosa que no sea de la ONU la vuelan en pedazos.**

 **-Copiado.**

"Cualquier cosa que no sea de la ONU la vuelan en pedazos"

Por primera vez Milo prestó atención a los calibres que cargaban sus mechas. El más grande que permite ese tipo, había estado leyendo y entrenando tanto con el Soul-G8, que había naturalizado las cifras que le mostró las pantallas cuando encendió los sistemas. Los habían equipado previendo la posibilidad de un combate, razón por la que eran dirigidos por un superior curtido en el combate y no por alguno de sus propios camaradas.

Puso las armas en posición, lo que sea que viniera (si es que venia) seria un enemigo.

Podían ver a lo lejos columnas de humo subiendo hacia el cielo anunciado el fuego del combate.

- **Escuchen, tenemos que acercarnos allí... Un convoy quedó atascado y tenemos que ir a socorrerlo.** -Milo noto la presión de los nervios de su tutor. Todos ellos eran novatos y los iban a acercar a la línea de fuego- **No hagan nada a menos que ordene lo contrario. No sean estupidos, en la vida real no existen los héroes.**

 _Poblado._

Los postes de luz, de gruesa madera, estaban bloqueando el paso a las camionetas. Cascos azules trataban de mantener el orden en los refugiados mientras de fondo Defteros daba órdenes que solo ellos podían escuchar.

Milo sentía las manos sudadas dentro de los guantes que las resguardan. Sentía el sudor cayéndose por su espalda y que el estomago a cada segundo se contrae al mismo tiempo que le genera ganas de vomitar.

Tenía sus ojos puestos en las pantallas, principalmente en aquella que le mostrará con precisión el objetivo de la mira del arma de largo alcance que poseía su mecha.

Las temibles palabras aún giraban a su alrededor.

"Cualquier cosa que no sea de la ONU la vuelan en pedazos"

Su corazón palpitaba, tendrá que calmarse pronto o tendría un infarto. Era su segunda misión, pero sentía que esta era la primera... La auténtica misión, era esta salvar a cuantos fuera posible. Mientras que a la distancia otros enfrentaban al enemigo.

- **A moverse. Escorpio cuida nuestra retirada, Leo secúndalo.**

 **-Copiado.**

* * *

Lo primero que vio fue el Zodiac Aries, le faltaba uno de los brazos mecánicos y claramente su piloto había hecho hasta lo imposible para asegurar su vida al depender sólo de un arma para su defensa.

Lo siguiente que vio fue otro mecha, claramente el perseguidor, que iba tras el piloto de la O.N.U.

El disparo resonó, pero no fue él quien apretó el gatillo. El mecha oscuro de Defteros apareció a su lado, tanto Milo como Aioria se habían quedado petrificados por la sorpresa. El perseguidor cayó abatido tras los disparos de su superior y el zodiac Aries llegó hasta ellos.

 **-¡Cuiden la retaguardia! ¡Tenemos que sacar civiles de aquí!**

-Copiado, no se volverá a repetir.

Y así fue, Milo disparó a los mechas desconocidos con el arma de largo alcance que poseía al igual que Aioria y los demás… Protegiendo siempre a los civiles inocentes.

Hacia lo posible para disparar a la zona de las articulaciones locomotoras para impedir que sigan en la pelea. Trataba de no pensar en quienes estaban tras los mechas enemigos. Pero si en pensar que aquellos que iban en los aliados más que seguro eran mujeres y hombres que habían sido arrancados de sus hogares a la edad de 16 años.

Que había familias que sin duda estarían rezando todas las noches para que (quien fuera en quien creyeran) los protegiera y los llevara de regreso a ellos.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, Milo apuntaba y apretaba el gatillo. Perdiendo a cada segundo lo que quedaba de su inocencia, sabiendo que cada mecha enemigo que estallaba era un ser viviente que encontraba la muerte.

Le llegó la orden de retirada, casi labrada por Defteros, y comenzó a retirarse ayudando a cuanto aliado fuera posible. Desde la distancia, las columnas de humo negro se hacían más intensas y se multiplicaban por doquier.

El grueso del combate aún no había terminado, pero la orden había sido dada y deseando lo mejor para aquellos que peleaban en la primera línea de defensa retrocedió y fue hacia el punto de encuentro.

Donde los aviones se llevaron a los mechas, y sus pilotos, de regreso a "casa" y donde los barcos llevarían a los refugiados a Madagascar.

Por el momento, esa gran isla era lo más lejos posible que podian llevarselos de la guerra que se había desatado en su país.

 _ **Avión.**_

Iba con Defteros, la cara de pocos amigos de su superior le dio a entender que estaba en un problema serio. El mecha de Defteros, un zodiac Géminis Dark (era la primera vez que veía uno y debía admitir que lo intimidaba un poco), reposaba en toda su extensión en el suelo del pesado avión. Su mecha, el Soul-G8 estaba más cerca de la puerta que daba acceso al exterior, también reposando de la misma manera.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? -Defteros le miró fijamente, sus palabras fueron frías y carecían por completo de la compasión que normalmente transmite su voz.

-Por quedarme quieto, si usted no disparaba podría haber muerto ese piloto.

-Todo el mundo se paraliza la primera vez, razón por la que los novatos van a la retaguardia ayudando a los civiles.

-No se repetirá.

-Espero que no, iré a hablar con los pilotos. -Le arrojó algo, un paquete plateado- Come algo, estas pálido.

Milo lo abrió cuando el mayor se alejó, en su interior había galletas (sin duda caseras) que desprendían un exquisito aroma a miel. Milo tomó una y la mordisqueó lentamente.

El aroma, no era nada en comparación con el sabor. Milo agradeció en silencio el poder disfrutar de su sabor. Trayendo modestos recuerdos de las escasas veces que su madre horneaba galletas... Permitiéndole, por breves segundos recuperar algo de su perdida inocencia.

Había matado, la idea lo atormentaba y le hizo cerrar el paquete.

Unas galletas no cambiarían eso, jamás. Su inocencia se había ido para no volver jamás. Acababa de morir una parte de su vida, el chico que una vez fue… No volvería a existir jamás.

Fin.

Nota de autora: Para que vean que soy buena, les tengo una sorpresa:

¡UN _**HERMOSO**_ EPÍLOGO!


	6. Epilogo

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico, Saint Seiya TLC y Saint Seiya Omega no me pertenecen.**

 **Gracias por su lectuta.**

* * *

 _Epilogo_

Estaban sentados sobres las cajas del hangar, los demás aguardaban con ellos solo para que la angustia de la espera fuera disminuida con charlas triviales.

19 años de vida, hacía tres años que estaba en el ejército y solo tenía dos misiones en su currículo. En su opinión no era una mala cantidad y un lado ligeramente temeroso de su mente agradecía que solo hubieran sido dos (tras lo acontecido dos días atrás realmente lo agradecía)...

Esa parte que aún se negaba a morir agradeció que hubieran sido solo dos misiones. Una parte de él que a cada segundo de asumido lo que había vivido, y hecho, en Sudáfrica moría de manera en una lenta agonía.

Observaron cómo se abrían las compuertas y los vehículos de transporte ingresaban. De los helicópteros comenzaron a bajar los pilotos de los mechas que habían estado al frente de la batalla. Escucho el suspiro aliviado de Aioria cuando Aioros pasó con su escuadrón a la distancia y se ponían en línea para el conteo... Había dos pilotos menos. Sin duda el corazón de Aioria había dado un vuelco, cuando su hermano se demoró en bajar.

Cuando habían escuchado el rumor que el combate en Sudáfrica había sido por demás cruento, mucho peor de lo que ellos habían visto y experimentado. La tensión y las preocupaciones se hicieron presente en ellos, más de lo que por sí ya estaban. Sus hermanos estaban entre los escuadrones enviados a ese continente…

Tres de ellos, sufrían la lenta agonía de la espera.

-Ahí esta Degel... -El alivio en la voz de Camus le hizo sonreír, si Degel estaba seguramente Kardia andaría por ahí de remolón. El escuadrón Alpha-18 se alineó junto al helicóptero. Milo paso lentamente la mirada por los que estaban ahí parados… Su corazón se detuvo.

Solo eran cuatro contando a Degel

-¿Y Kardia? -Su voz tembló al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano.- ¿Donde esta Kardia? -Sus pies comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos, Degel en ningún momento alzaba la mirada. Parecía ido en sus pensamientos.

-Tres bajas señor. -Escuchaba que pronunciaba el que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón. Sus pies le guiaron hasta quedar a solo unos metros de "El tirano", poco le importó a su nublada mente el intento de sus amigos de retenerlo. El intento de Camus de retenerlo al sujetarlo de la chaqueta y la voces de los otros sonando lejanas a pesar de tenerlos solo a unos pasos.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? -Aspros se dio vuelta y se encontró con Milo, los ojos transmitían al creciente pánico y dolor que se peleaban por tomar el control del chico.

-Antiko... Retírese a su habitación -Ordenó en tono helado, no era el lugar o el momento para transmitir esa noticia.- Luego hablaré con usted.

-Degel ¿Donde esta Kardia? -No hubo respuesta- ¡Degel! - El chico se lanzó contra el mayor y lo estrelló contra el metal del helicóptero- ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO?!

-¡MILO! -El grito fue de Camus, pero los brazos que le obligaron a soltar al mejor amigo de su hermano fueron de otra persona.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? -Grito con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y expresando a través de su voz el más profundo dolor- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO? -De los ojos de Degel caían lágrimas, pero ninguna respuesta salió de sus labios.

-Milo... -La voz de Aldebarán, acompañó al agarre que se transformó en firme abrazo mientras las piernas del joven cedían ante la terrible y desgarradora verdad.

-¡NOOOO! ¡KARDIA NOOOO!-Milo cayó al suelo de rodillas, deslizándose por los brazos de Aldebarán hasta el suelo y apretó los puños. Dejando caer sus lágrimas al suelo, formando pequeñas lagunas en el duro y frío concreto.

Cada una de ellas le decía cruelmente la realidad: Kardia ya no volvería. Kardia había muerto en Sudáfrica de la misma manera que una parte de él terminaba de morir en ese preciso instante.

-Milo... -Camus se arrodillo junto a él y lo abrazo.

-¡KAAAARDIAAAAA!

El grito desgarró la garganta de Milo, atravesando con su profundo dolor el corazón de todo aquel que lo escuchara.

-Milo...-Una mano compasiva se apoyó en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué? -Las lágrimas continuaban su curso, destruyendo el corazón y alma de Milo a cada gota que tocaba el frío suelo.

-Vamos... Milo. -El teniente primero Defteros "Demonio" Alhena aferró con sutileza sus brazos y le hizo pararse. -Andando Antiko… no es bueno que estés aquí...-Le dijo mientras le hacía abandonar el hangar, con destino a la enfermería… En su opinión Milo necesitaría un buen calmante...

-Degel... -Camus observó a su hermano mayor- ¿Que paso con Kardia? -Silencio fue lo que recibió, Degel no tenía que responder a una pregunta que se respondía por sí sola.

Al no recibir respuesta, Camus se unió a sus camaradas que ya estaban atravesando la puerta para estar junto a Milo en este momento tan difícil.

 _ **Tres días después.**_

Hasta nuevo aviso quedaba fuera del equipo, por orden el psiquiatra de la base y por precaución también le habían sacado el arma reglamentaria a él (y a Camus por si Milo se la quitaba mientras dormía). Al pareciar le veian como potencial suicida, tenia que admitir que la idea le había pasado por la cabeza en más de una ocasion cuando observaba el arma en la cadera de Aioria o de algun otro.

Ahora estaba sentado en las gradas del lugar donde por dos años había afinado sus movimientos y control sobre los mechas. Mismo lugar donde su hermano había aprendido también, con el mismo mecha que él.

Pasó sus dedos por el nombre grabado en la grada, al parecer todos los que habían pasado por ahí había dejado su huella al grabar su nombre...

 **Kardia A.**

El recuerdo de su hermano, llevándolo a todos ellos a cumplir "el ritual de los pilotos" vino traicioneramente a su mente. Recordaba a su hermano dándole el cuchillo e indicándole que raspara el concreto y grabara su nombre. Todos lo hicieron, dejando el rastro de que una vez estuvieron ahí también.

Cerró los ojos y lagrimas volvieron a ser derramadas, el dolor era inmenso y por más intentos de reconfortarlo que tuvieran sus amigos solo aumentaba mas y mas. Razón por la que había optado por ese alejado lugar para estar con su pena.

Pasó el puño de su chaqueta por su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas y restos de otra sustancia de su semblante marchito por la pena. Contuvo el siguiente ataque de llanto, pero terminó siendo en vano.

"Luego nos vemos enano"

Eso fue lo último que su hermano le había dicho, un comentario lleno de todo lo que su hermano podía transmitir en solo cuatro palabras. Recordaba que nada había respondido y eso le atormentaba más, no se había despedido de él. Ninguna palabra de afecto o siquiera una sonrisa para informarle que deseaba lo mismo, mientras cada quien se dirigía al helicóptero que lo llevaría hacia donde aguardaban los aviones y los mechas. Nada había transmitido su deseo de que se vieran de vuelta.

Ahora quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no tenía dónde o mejor dicho un hermano que las escuchara.

-Algo me decía que estarías aquí -El teniente primero Defteros "Demonio" Alhena, sentó junto a él y depositó las carpetas que traía consigo a un costado. Lejos de la vista de Milo. -De nada te servirá preguntarte que podrías haber hecho o que decirle.

-No hable como si supiera.

-Aspros no es mi único hermano. -El chico le miró de reojo- Tenía dos hermanas menores, así que sé de qué hablo... Nunca voy a olvidarlas, el recuerdo de ellas siempre me va a estar conmigo. -Le quito unos mechones del rostro- Lo mismo que Kardia...

-¿Murieron en combate? -Pregunto el chico tras un profundo silencio.- Sus hermanas...

-Paradox, Si. Con Aspros intentamos salvarlas... -Dejo salir un profundo suspiro- Lo de ellas es una de las razones por la que los hermanos no deben hacer equipo... -Milo se mordió el labio, siempre había querido hacer equipo con Kardia- Integra estuvo en coma por varios meses, sobrevivió a la explosión y teníamos la esperanza de que abriera los ojos algún día... -hizo una pausa- Y al final, nos dejó.

-Entonces pudiste despedirte ella, yo no... Ni siquiera se donde está su cuerpo... -Su voz tembló- Nada cambiara... No importa qué estúpido discurso tengas planeado, no cambiará en nada lo que siento... Kardia no está... No volverá. -Hizo una pausa- Mi hermano está muerto. -Defteros guardó silencio y luego dejó salir un suspiro.

-Cuando la neblina se halla retirado de tu mente, ven a verme. -Se levantó y dejo al chico solo en medio del recinto casi a oscuras.

Pasaron varios minutos en soledad, acompañados de profundos pesares y lúgubres pensamientos que destruyen lentamente la mente del joven piloto. Al ladear su cabeza para limpiar sus lágrimas, noto las dos carpetas.

Defteros las había dejado ahí a propósito. Las tomó y las abrió, ambas decían " **MATERIAL CONFIDENCIAL** " delante y " **SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO** " en rojo en una de ellas.

Uno era el expediente de Kardia, este solo tenía impreso la leyenda "material confidencial" en negro...

 **Estatus: VIVO**

Las manos de Milo temblaron al leer esa única palabra. Más abajo figuraba la respuesta a la incógnita que se presentó en su mente.

 **Ubicación: DESCONOCIDA***

 ***Confirmación de supervivencia y captura en combate por el enemigo.**

Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, pero esta vez de agradecimiento hacia quien conscientemente había dejado la carpeta a su alcance. Kardia estaba _VIVO_. Observó de nuevo los asteriscos, su hermano era prisionero del enemigo.

No importaba quienes fueran, dado que aún no les habían revelado ese dato, tenían a su hermano y este aun estaba con vida. Eso era lo unico que realmente importaba.

Tomó inmediatamente la siguiente carpeta, esta contenía información de algo llamado **"Proyecto Assassin"** y planos de un nuevo mecha. Según el diseño digital adjunto, sería pensado para misiones de larga duración e incursión en territorio enemigo. Diseñado teniendo en cuenta todo lo mejor de los modelos anteriores y combinándolo con las nuevas actualizaciones disponibles en armamento.

Scarlet Needle, era el futuro de los mechas y lo estaban fabricando o mejor dicho ya lo habían hecho. Porque claramente ya estaba hecho, en caso contrario Defteros no le hubiera dejado la carpeta para que la mirara.

Le importaba poco las verdaderas razones por las que le habían dejado la información, solo le importaba que pensaba hacer con ella y que pensaba hacer con ese mecha de última generación. Lo que pensaba hacer con la filosa lanza roja que el mecha sostenía en su brazo izquierdo...

Esa lanza, esa aguja escarlata, le abriría el camino...

El camino hacia el encuentro y rescate de Kardia de las garras del enemigo. Y si tenia que robar el mecha para rescatar a su hermano, lo haria...

Eso era una promesa.

Fin


End file.
